


HelloStevie

by pepperlake



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen, Multi, Sexswap, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 和爆米花约会





	HelloStevie

她今天终于有空了。这是你在十五次邀约内的唯一成功的一次，她并不是不想来，只是她的追求者实在太多太多了，好几次她都数着指头跟你讲，“不好意思，我今天有排练。”“不好意思，今天萨莉和我约好了一起去吃晚餐。”“对不起，今晚有作业。”看着她那蓝得像天空，随时能降雨下来的眼睛，你放弃了强烈要求她的打算。

她今天还穿着白衬衫和学校的短裙，她把领带扯松了，解开了衬衫前三个扣子。你比她高一些，她那已经发育的胸部向你展示了它最完美的样子，真是一个绝佳的视觉。她的短裙也是改短了的，你当然知道她的小心思，你知道她的头发还精心打理过了，每一根金发都卷得刚刚好，她的头发又是那么的蓬松，让你有着去抓一抓的冲动。她还喷了香水，是果香味的，或许放到别人身上就显得甜腻了，但是用在她身上就刚刚好，你嗅着味道，要是她是水果会是什么？是芒果，来自热带，多汁多口，人人都愿意去尝一口。

“那么，我们今晚去哪里？”她很自来熟地凑了过来，仿佛你们已经是相处了很长时间，很要好的朋友，她抱着你的手臂，不觉得尴尬，也不觉得太过出格，你希望她能一直这么抱下去。然后你和她说，我们先去吃饭，然后再去电影院。她觉得这是个好主意，于是点了点头。你看见她还带着个袋子，插着两根鼓棒，然后你又想起来你是在乐队演出时知道她的，你听到了旁边的人在她笑的时候咽了咽口水，你一开始还想旁边的人怎么那么傻，后来发现你也着了她的魔。

你们进了一间日式料理店，她说她在减肥。于是只要了日式沙拉。等东西上来的时候她就和你聊天，你开口的时候她就不说话了，身体往前倾，她的胸部就那么被桌子托着，那里的衬衫扣子看起来要岌岌可危了。她的体型刚刚好，你其实不太明白她为什么减肥，谁知道了，只要她喜欢，她当然可以那么做，谁会去阻拦一个可爱的傻姑娘做她自己想做的事情呢？

东西上来了，你看出她还想吃更多，她眼巴巴地看着你点的肉食，然后涂有蓝色指甲油的手机械地扒拉着她那一碗只有酱料和蔬菜的沙拉。她丝毫不掩盖自己的欲望，她的蓝眼睛写满了“我想要你的肉。”于是你就照着她眼睛说的照做了，“谢谢你——”她倒很开心，夹着你的肉就塞进了自己嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓的，像只仓鼠。店员给你们送了一份冰淇淋，肯定是给她的，她也知道自己的漂亮，“谢谢！”她朝着店员眨了眨眼睛。

吃完你们就去看电影了，你们买了爆米花，你没有告诉她你特意选了恐怖电影，而且还是坐在最后一排，开场的时候她还以为是个单纯喜剧片，只是靠在你，看到恐怖的时候她就紧紧抱着你了，手上全是冷汗。到搞笑的部分她又笑了起来，很明显她适应过来了，她开始吃起了爆米花，她想问你要不要，结果似乎说得太大声了，她捂住自己的嘴巴，然后又再重新说了一次，你摇了摇头，第一，你刚刚已经吃够了，第二，你旁边的人更像个爆米花，还是刚刚炸好，热辣出炉的那种，她抱着你就已经足够了。

“啊哦——”她没有抓稳，爆米花先是掉在了衬衫上，她抖了抖被糖浆固定在自己胸上的爆米花，然后爆米花掉到了短裙上，最后掉地上了。她的那声“啊哦——”就一直拖长到爆米花落地。她朝你吐吐舌头，向你表明她是故意那么喊的。

你第一次觉得电影放得那么快，要是电影有三小时，有六小时就好了。她说自己吃不下只是在矜持——整份爆米花都被她解决掉了，但是，她再丰满一点又有什么所谓呢？你又开始想着要是她稍微穿紧身一点的长袜会是怎么样了。

她看完之后还意犹未尽，拉着你一起去游戏厅看着她打游戏，游戏机对她来说有点矮，于是她稍微弯了弯腰，你挡在她后面，生怕别人看到她露出来的臀部，你也不知道为什么你想这么做。

“跟你一起玩很开心，我们下次找个时间再一次吧。”她玩得很开心，临走前对着你来了个大大的拥抱，你感受到了她胸部给你来的柔软的，温暖的触感，你希望这个拥抱也能再久一点，她知道了。“要真的是这样就好了。”你非常，非常希望下次还有机会和她一起出来。


End file.
